darkestpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Bae
Simon Bae Full Name Simon Bae Nickname Harry Potter Alias Simon Kim Status Alive Race Sorcerer Age 15 Birthday Unknown Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Brown Origin Unknown Occupation Student Family Derek Souza (Adoptive Brother) Christopher Bae (Father) Tori Enright (Half Sister) First Appearance The Summoning Mentioned in The Calling Simon Bae is a 15 year old sorcerer of Korean and Swedish descent who can cast spells, such as levitation and mist projection. Personality & Interests Simon is shown to be very easygoing, as opposed to Derek 's tense nature, and has a diabetic problem. Simon's personality is that of similar to Liz 's. He's generally kind to everyone, except for Tori of course, who at first he claimed he put her down nicely but later on the rejections became harsher. He seems to have a record of girlfriends going in out over the years. He is well liked by girls of all time, and even appears to be a total flirt. Simon also admits that he loves to draw anime-like characters and that he makes several comics. Even making a comic about Chloe and his and the others adventures getting away from the Edison Group . It is said that Simon has a distinct enough style of drawing that Chloe and Derek are able to recognize. Simon appears as an "Asian" who has blonde hair. People often ask him if he dyed his hair in which he tells them that he is half Swedish giving him the blonde hair. He likes basketball, soccer, track, comic books, and art. History Simon Bae grew up with his father, Christopher "Kit" Bae . Several times he had visited Edison Group with his father to see Derek. Immediately the two seemed to get along and eventually his father brought Derek home with him. The two grew up as brothers and since then never really separated. Most of his childhood the three men moved around a lot. Simon and Derek said they were taught a lot of defense lessons and Simon grew up knowing he was a sorcerer. Simon's dad always said one day, his big mouth would get him in trouble. He was right, as one day as Simon was playing basketball after school was out, three seniors walked up to him and asked if he was Vietnamese, because one of their moms was recently fired by her boss, who was Asian. Simon "was being a smart ass," and one of the seniors pulled a pocket knife on him. Simon was going to do a knockback spell, but then Derek came, threw the guy into a wall, and paralyzed him. Derek punched the second one and the third one ran. It got mentioned in the paper, and caused their dad to want to move, because he sensed the Edison Group would be on their trail. Simon had a basketball game the next day, and Kit did not want Simon to miss it, so he said that they would leave after the game was over. Upon returning home, Simon and Derek found him missing. Derek had been unable to find scents of anyone other than Kit. A day later, the Edison Group came pretending to be child services. Derek and Simon were sent to Lyle House, but Simon was the only one without a reason to be there (no psychological diagnosis). After breaking out, they ran to their dad's friend, Andrew , who later betrayed them. Now, reunited with their father, they are trying to find the other subjects of the Edison Group. Simon had a crush on Chloe Saunders while on the run and in Lyle House, but after his date with her he realized she was not interested in him. He knew she loved Derek and was okay with them dating, and even drew Derek a picture of Chloe hugging a large black wolf as a present. Neither Simon nor Tori know they are related until the short story "Facing Facts" which deals with Kit telling them and the fallout. Simon Bae Simon Bae Simon Bae Category:Character Page Category:Darkness Rising